


请用一枝玫瑰纪念我

by immernie



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immernie/pseuds/immernie
Summary: 在某一次去爱德华多家的路上，马克在路上捡到一只玫瑰，玫瑰开得很热烈，上面还带着几滴水珠。当爱德华多打开门时，马克将玫瑰递给他，他没说些什么，其实他苦思冥想了一路什么话可以讨爱德华多欢心，但最终无果，他怕他说了一些什么反而会将这算得上浪漫的局面破坏。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 3





	请用一枝玫瑰纪念我

**Author's Note:**

> 题名来自《霍乱时期的爱情》

1·

马克其实向爱德华多道过歉,在质证时期。

彼时太阳正在向西坠，夕阳包裹在暗沉的天空之间，射出几缕光线照耀着他们。光线扭曲了时间，马克看着爱德华多仿佛在看很久以前——那段快活的哈佛时光，而如今两人坐在质证桌两边。时间有着摧枯拉朽般的力量，将一切过往粉碎，最后只余痛苦的回忆与残破的幻想。

金钱、爱情、背叛，世人用这三个词将他们的二十岁定义。三个词，简略精确，且充满着狗血意味，这轻而易举地吸引人了人类体内的孽根性，所有人都热爱与自己无关的悲惨事件。

马克坐在质证桌一边，他看着夕阳即将落下，爱德华多被笼罩在夕阳下，他无法抑制地陷进了过去，往事在他脑海中打着圈地旋转着，爱德华多在他脑海中说笑着，他有点辨别不出这是在过去还是在现在了。

马克感受到自己胃在收缩下坠，这让他回到了现实，过去与现在的一切都让他恍惚，他想，他与爱德华多之间真的有过爱情吗?

或许是有过的吧，马克的大脑在拿往事向他证明着。爱德华多曾从亚当·斯密的著作中抬起头无由端地问了他一句:“为什么乌鸦像字台?*”彼时正在编程的马克停下敲键盘的手，转身给了爱德华多一个黏糊糊的吻。马克想起了这个吻，想起来他与爱德华多的无数个吻。爱德华多在接吻时会闭上眼睛，马克想。

马克看着爱德华多越发锋利的下颌线，他不合时宜地想到爱德华多突出的膝盖骨，他曾经在上面留过吻。  
对不起，华多，马克在心里说道。  
马克知道他自己对爱德华多的这一伏击确实是卑劣，他也真心实意的对他感到抱歉，只是他没有想到最后他们将以此种局面收场。

马克总能看透人的本质，相比于大多数人将时间花在毫无意义的虚伪又繁琐的社交中，马克更愿意的是将每一个人的核心提取出来，就像代码一样，简单明确。这种独属于马克的社交方式大多时候畅通无阻且便利十分，他总能借此直接得到自己的目标，但人始终是复杂的，特别是将自己爱的人还定义为一个无血肉的代码时结果可想而知。

或许也是爱德华多对马克太温柔与溺爱了，使得马克越发猖狂，他享受着爱德华多对他的爱并以此为刃反击爱德华多。他甚至觉得自己可以凭借自己头脑中对爱德华多的定性来熟练地拿捏着他，正比如这次伏击，他极富自信的认为爱德华多会再次回到他身边，但很显然他预估错了，这次错判也将是他痛苦的起源。

“再见,马克。”  
爱德华多起身向马克说道。所有的一切都在刚才定局，马克拿百分之五的股份来抵0.03%的背叛，拿六个亿来抵一千九百元美金。爱德华多自嘲地想着：我这不是赚了吗？

爱德华多决绝的语气让马克惊恐地发现他或许再也见不到他了，他再次无助地陷进了过去。他见过许多爱德华多说“再见”这词的语气，礼貌的疏远的热情的亦或是期待的，爱德华多说这些词的表情一幕一幕他脑袋里出现，而他绝望地发现自己或许再也见到了。

华多，留下来，求你了。  
马克知道自己从来不是高傲的，他会恳求爱德华多留下来。在爱德华多在纽约一天十四小时拉广告时，他发过十几封邮件请求爱德华多过来，陪在他身边，可爱德华多没有。马克不知道自己现在说出恳求的话语爱德华多会怎样，他会不会将一切伪装撕裂，在他的面前哭出来，而马克无由端地害怕这样的爱德华多出现。

华多以前哭过吗?马克在记忆中搜寻爱德华多的眼泪，而当他发现唯有的一次是在门罗帕克的那个雨夜时，马克感觉自己的胃在抽搐疼痛。  
所以，华多，你也这么痛过，是吗？

爱德华多走出质证楼，太阳终于没入地平线下，他看着橙色余晖逐渐消失天空逐渐昏暗。他想，我必须去喝一杯了，要不然我会晕死在这。

*出自《爱丽丝梦游仙境》  
“为什么乌鸦像写字台?”  
“因为就像我喜欢你没有道理。”

2.

马克听到女主持人说爱德华多准备放弃美国国籍，他侧头看向屏幕中的爱德华多，想起自己已经快四年没见过他了，自从那句“再见”之后，上帝仿佛要印证他的预言一般。

女主持人继续播报着，众人猜测爱德华多是因为Facebook上市要避天价税才放弃国籍的，但马克知道爱德华多不是。早在三年前，爱德华多就移民去了新加坡，马克在内心肯定爱德华多一定是因为他，尽管这有些卑劣，但在事实上，这确实是。

年轻人打了一场人尽皆知的官司，将他们的爱情摆在台上明码标价任人评论，爱德华多可以不在乎所有人对他的嘲笑或是同情，但他无法与马克离得太近。

过去的四年仿佛也就是一瞬，马克偶尔会在编程时抬起头看着众人，看着他的王国逐渐壮大起来，而在这时，他会怀疑自己，这确实是他十九岁时想要的吗？但又有什么所谓想要不想要的，世人在乎的只是结果，真实的渴望说出来是会惹人发笑的。

过去的四年他也并没有和爱德华多全然断绝关系，他知道爱德华多许多事，比如，在他刚拿到了六亿赔款的那天醉倒在了酒吧，醉倒之前的最后一句话是所有人的酒费他包。

他还知道他谈过的几个男女朋友，不能怪他卑劣，每次他都暗自拿爱德华多的爱人与自己相比，渴望从中找出与自己的相似点，以此来证明爱德华多确实仍旧在爱他。

马克看着屏幕上显现出他们质证时期的照片，他看着曾经的爱德华多，想起那天余晖落在身上的爱德华多，他总怀疑那天的他会消失在日落时。马克想，我必须得见他一面了。

马克在电脑前坐了一个小时，终于在电脑上打下“见一面吗”这三个字。在这一个钟头中，他猜测爱德华多可能回复的千百种可能，是会残忍的拒绝还是温和的，还是会答应，亦或是直接不回。

他知道，爱德华多擅长让别人等待。在过去，每当爱德华多不想理睬某个人时，他便让那人等待着，当下次他们询问时，他就会回以一个灿烂的笑容说自己忘了。

华多，求你，最少回复我。马克手指僵硬地打下这四个字后悲哀地恳求着。

爱德华多看着发件人马克·扎克伯格这几个字时，他感觉自己的脊背受到一击，刺痛从脊柱尾部传来，他被钉在这几个字面前来直面他那颗被马克用剑捅得稀烂的心。良久，他才缓过来呼出一口气，狂奔向他的酒柜。不行了，我必须得醉倒。最后爱德华多在酒醉中打下“好”这个词，他近乎绝望地意识到他自己无法不爱马克。

四年的时光没有让爱德华多衰老，反而让他绽放得更加糜烂了。马克将面前爱德华多的容貌将他在网络上搜集的照片对比，他比照片上要更加的腐烂，马克在心里评价到。实则，他见过这四年中各种状态下的爱德华多，大致分为醉酒的和没醉酒的两类。马克不会承认，他曾拿着爱德华多醉酒扯开领带的照片做过。

爱德华多看着对面的马克，他还是和以前一样，Gap卫衣、白色长袜配阿迪达斯拖鞋，这让爱德华多对自己唾弃，马克都可以神色如常和过去一样坐在他面前，而他为了这场见面从前几天开始失眠，萌生过无数次直接逃跑的想法，而在今天早上他又绝望地打开自己的衣柜挑选衣服。红色领带，这会让他显得气色好，对了，还有各种配饰。甚至，他在早上出门前还喝了几杯，以此让自己保持半醉的状态，不要直接清醒的面对马克。

“你还好吗？”爱德华多听到马克问他。爱德华多感觉有人在拿刀刺他的心，为什么是马克问他还好吗，这四年里从未有人问过他好不好，连他的母亲也没有。

“你不是看到了吗？我很好，谢谢。”爱德华多回以马克一个笑容，他故意笑得很热烈，实则他内心在恐惧他的过激表演会被马克认出来，而同时他又痛苦地发现马克一定会的。

“你不好，华多，你很难过。”马克看着爱德华多的眼睛说到。世人都在指责他没有良心，说他是个冷血的机器人，但他能感受到华多的难过，他也为此难过。

爱德华多再也无法维持表面的冷静了，他低下头去将头埋在手中，马克知道他哭了。他确实不知道如何安慰爱德华多，而事实上他从未做过此事，在过去也只有爱德华多会安慰他。

他不知道如何让爱德华多停止哭泣，是等待还是说些什么，马克最后决定将自己的心脏剖开给爱德华多看。他对爱德华多说道：“我爱你，一直如此。”

而听到此话的爱德华多哭泣得更加强烈了，他抬起头来看着马克。在他的记忆中马克没有对他直截了当地说过多少次爱，在马克的语言体系里，爱或许是需要，马克对他说过无数次“我需要你”。无所谓了。爱德华多一把拉过马克的卫衣带子，给了他一个吻。

3.

马克默认爱德华多这个吻是他们和好的标志，他甚至畅想了爱德华多会和他再在一起的生活。他认为他们无需多言关系便可以回到从前，毕竟他们确实也没有真正地说过分手这类话，换句话说，他一直和爱德华多是在一起的，只是经历了漫长的冷战期。

而在爱德华多看来似乎不是这样的，他在与马克见面的第二天成功取得新加坡国籍，就此飞去了新加坡。他在机场给马克打了个电话，而在打电话前他内心犹豫万分并相信他一定会漏接这个电话，最后他内心对马克挽留他的渴望令他不得不拨下马克的电话。

其实早在质证时期，马克就给爱德华多设立了一个特别的来电铃声。铃声是消防警报声，是因为在他无数次漏接爱德华多的电话后，爱德华多对他恶狠狠地带着微笑说道“马克，你应该把电话铃声改成警报声，才不至于漏接我十几个电话”，而当时他反驳爱德华多认为他应该知道给他发邮件是最好不过的，而爱德华多气得揪了一下他的卷毛，不过附带了一个吻。

但这个铃声从未响起过，马克甚至运用了各种手段来搜寻爱德华多是否是更换了电话号码，而当他发现事实上确实没有时，他才痛苦得明白他给爱德华多的这一剑实在刺得太深了。

而当铃声响起在马克的办公室时，他被惊吓到甚至敲错了代码，随后兴奋从他心底升起，他想，他终于等到了这个电话。而当爱德华多在电话那头跟马克说着他在机场马上要飞去新加坡时，马克感觉自己的心脏受到重压，他快要喘不过气来了，他艰难地对爱德华多说道：“等等我，华多，我立马去机场，求你了。”

此时电话另一端的爱德华多在听到马克的请求后却开始痛苦起来，马克的挽留比他的冷漠更加让他痛苦，为什么四年里的毫不问津却在他真的完全要离开这一天对他挽留，为什么马克不可以在他走出质证楼的哪怕前一秒对他请求一下，说不定他们的命运线路就会完全不同。

“马克，再见。”  
马克听到爱德华多与四年前一模一样的话语，他的语气里多了一份克制的哭腔。“马克再见”，马克原本的幻想被打破，他想着用时间来消耗爱德华多的愤怒，等再久一些，他们就会回到曾经，但未曾想到，有时候时间是会叠加愤怒拉开距离的，并且它异常残酷，它不会等待任何人，人也耗不起时间，所有的一切都在漫长的时光中腐烂变质。马克知道他再也不能跟爱德华多耗下去了，他得去新加坡找爱德华多了。

“华多，等我，我去新加坡。”

爱德华多从未想过马克会为了他离开硅谷，就像曾经马克不会为了他来纽约看看他，马克愿意做的就是给他发十几封邮件叫他过去，叫他陪着他，而爱德华多并不想过去当个花瓶，在Palo Alto他只是个摆设。而现在电话那头的马克叫他等他，可这四年里的每分每秒他都是在等他，他醉倒的夜晚梦里都是马克，而更可笑的是他的每任爱人都对他说过“你忘不了他，Edu”。

马克久未听到爱德华多的回复，这让他感到心慌，他害怕爱德华多会一口回绝他，彻底与他斩断牵连。他必须得说些什么来阻止这局面的发生，哪怕延长也可以，藕断丝连总胜过爱德华多以后对他客套的微笑。

“华多，我们回到从前吧。”马克胆战心惊地说出这句话，他不知道他们俩究竟会往何种地步发展下去。命运是最反复无常的，世人都相信上帝早已安排了他们的命运之路，但马克向来不信上帝，却在此刻，他恳求上帝能够听到他的期盼，让爱德华多回到他身边。

“不要沉湎于过去，马克，”爱德华多在内心补充到，过去只会带来痛苦。  
过去的深处是个无底洞，将人拆骨剥皮吞吃进去，但爱德华多已经陷得太深了。这四年里他无数次陷入到过去这个无底洞中，哈佛时光与质证时期反复在他的梦中出现，每一次梦醒之后他都感觉自己被抽筋拔骨了一般，而他唯一抵抗这种痛苦的办法便是饮酒纵乐。一杯杯伏特加在他喉中下肚，烧灼着他的胃，他透支着他的身体来抵抗马克对他记忆的侵袭。

他突然想起了Lucy，某个他搭讪的女生，她附在她的耳边带着微笑问他：“我有什么地方像他?”她的微笑在他眼中幻化成了带着血与刺的，这令他难以抑制地发抖，她有什么地方像他，他再也受不了她的注视了，他得逃离这个地方，而他最后想的是，她眼睛的颜色跟马克的一模一样。

马克听到爱德华多的答复，不要沉湎于过去，可华多，过去与我们纠缠太深了，它拖拽着我们进入它的深渊，我们逃不掉的，我知道你在这过去的四年里从未真正地撇下过过去，你无法做到，华多，我也一样。

“那我们会有未来的。”

爱德华多听到马克不死心地对他说到他们会有未来的，可未来比过去更加虚幻，过去至少是他们切身体验过的，而未来是一阵烟雾，灰蒙蒙的且易消散。他想，或许回到过去对他们而言是个好的解决办法，毕竟他更怕的是未来。可这两者他都不想选择，马克这次将全局赤裸地摆在他面前，没有欺骗没有虚伪的话语，马克他甚至把他的心也直白的地剖析给他看，但爱德华对这场与马克的周旋实在是太疲惫了，他宁愿带着伤痕痂壳继续坠入到过去的深渊中，也不愿再刺开心脏与马克共赴未来。

爱德华多挂断了电话，马克所有绝望的期待都在此刻落空。爱德华多并不想与他回到过去或是共赴未来，他看着办公室外敲代码的程序员，他突然想起来他的大学时代，爱德华多也这样看过他。十九岁的他认为爱德华多会永远陪在他身边，而如今二十八岁的他孤身一人。他在此刻不能更明确地意识到，他必须去新加坡了，他必须去找爱德华多了。

4.

爱德华多看着打开门后出现的马克，他的内心涌起一种难言的震颤。其实早在马克按响门铃的那一刻，他已经辨认出了门外的人一定是他，即便他从未告诉过他地址，但他知道他这四年里一定一直活在马克的监视下，也正是对此认识的十分清晰，很难说他过去做得某些事情不是做给马克看的，同样正是怀有这悲暗的心理，他将自己更加疯狂地投入到糜烂之中。

马克看着站在自己面前的爱德华多，他明显就不太好，眼底的黑眼圈像是在告诉马克这都是他害的。他不知道要说些什么，问好或是什么，但那实在是太尴尬了且太不必要了，于是他索性直接吻上了爱德华多，就像爱德华多拉着他的卫衣带子一样，他拉着爱德华多的领带直接吻了上去。正如马克猜想的一样，在他吻上的下一秒，爱德华多闭上了眼睛。

他们这个吻最后结束于两人都呼吸不上气来，而在亲吻的时候，马克已趁机带着爱德华多进入了他的房子。马克一直如此，习惯于运用各种事物来达到他的目的，比如刚才的那个吻，爱德华多想。

而马克认为爱德华多应该看到出现在他家的只有他自己这一个人，没有笔电，而这是他向爱德华多表明真心的方式。但这又有什么意义呢？这只是马克·扎克伯格式的自我感动罢了，他妄想借此来感动爱德华多，可爱德华多浸泡了酒精的脑子却实在难以发现这一点，再者即便他发现了，这对他而言也实在是太晚了。

亲吻过后尴尬瞬间裹挟了他们，爱德华多内心的震颤反而就此平息下去。两个人就此无言地看着对方大半时间，终于爱德华多忍受不了马克的眼神，这让他感觉自己被赤裸的暴露在马克眼中，而诡异的，他感觉自己的身体逐渐酥麻起来，并且他为此兴奋。不过他将这大半归于酒精的功效。不行了，他要站不住了，他要打破这场面，他需要缓解这种酥麻感，或者就干脆让它来得更猛烈一些。

“不说些什么吗？我可是很忙的，我的床伴们可都在等我。”

马克看到爱德华多绽放着巨大的微笑对他说道，他在内心更加肯定，爱德华多远离他的这四年生活过得实在是太腐烂了，他明显就是泡在酒精与性里来麻痹自己，马克甚至怀疑爱德华多的心脏能够挤出几滴伏特加来，但这一切不都是因为他吗？他为爱德华多的此种生活提供了契机与钞票，不是吗？

马克决定要改变爱德华多的这种状态，他不能再看着他腐烂下去了，不止是因为马克为此而痛苦，他更怕爱德华多在他不知道的某天因为酒精中毒而死，而他连追悼他的权利都没有。

所以马克什么也没说直接把爱德华多压在沙发上亲吻，既然爱德华多今晚无论如何都要找一个人过夜的话，为何不能是他，反正都是做爱而已，说起来他们俩才是最合拍的。

当爱德华多感受到马克的亲吻时，他在内心感慨上帝，为什么给他的生活安排的如此戏剧化，不过无所谓了，他太醉了，没心力去思考他与马克这段混乱的关系了，反正他过去的几年也一直活在混乱之中，再者，每个人都是混乱的，混乱的生活才是生活的真谛。

如果要问马克和爱德华多缓解尴尬的最好方法是什么，他们一定会回答是性爱。

在经历完一场性事之后，爱德华多感觉横跨在他与马克之间的这四年裂缝其实也算不上什么，他仿佛释怀了一般，毕竟他现在可是与马克坐在床上谈笑风生了，这放在几个小时前，爱德华多可是想一下就会晕倒。

但裂缝就是裂缝，爱德华多的内心深处清楚地意识到，他和马克这不过只是表面的融洽罢了，他们终究会再次分崩离析并且不得不直面这一切，而到时，他们会比往昔更加痛苦。性爱可不是什么粘合剂，爱才是，但此时的爱德华多并不想去深究这两者的差别了，对现在的他而言，性爱与爱差不多了，而他更宁愿要的是马克和他的性，而不是马克给他的爱。

而马克确实又再次陷进了过去，这四年里过去不断地侵袭着他的大脑，他经常想起与爱德华多过去的种种。此时他满脑子都是爱德华多早晨睡醒后的样子，他会在睡醒后的第一秒圈住马克的头给他一个吻，并会带着有些葡语的口音对他说爱他。但那是19岁的爱德华多，彼时他们都正年轻，年轻人从来不惧怕什么，恐惧这种情绪只存在于现在的他们心中。

爱德华多和他分享了新加坡的一些奇特景点，并附带了几个他的好玩事迹，比如他在坐鸭子船的时候差点掉入水中。爱德华多笑着说他当时应该是太向往自由了，可马克知道他当时应该是喝得太醉了，酒精在蚕食着他的生命，于是他对爱德华多说道：“你应该少喝点了。”

“哦，马克，这没事的，”爱德华多对马克转头微笑着并补充到，“中国有句诗叫‘人生得意须尽欢’。”须尽欢，要尽情享乐，毕竟人生短暂啊，不要让痛苦侵蚀你，爱德华多在内心说道。

马克看着爱德华多，感觉此时的爱德华多离他好远，爱德华多这四年把自己生活得实在是太糟糕了，他切实执行着虚无的享乐主义标语，以此作为人生的信条，来抵抗他不敢触碰的恐惧深渊。

马克为这样的爱德华多痛苦，他不知道该说些什么，他或许只能用吻来缓解他们共同的痛苦。于是他又开始亲吻爱德华多了，从耳垂开始吻向脖子，马克吻得十分轻柔克制，他想令爱德华多通过吻来感受到他的爱。

在爱德华多将要睡着的时候，马克觉得自己不得不说了，尽管他恐惧这点，但等待才是最伤人的，他与爱德华多这漫长的拉锯战早已证明了这一点。他对爱德华多说道：“明天早上我就要走了。”

而爱德华多实则在等待马克究竟要到何时才会对他说明他要离开的时间，比起马克直接挑明斩断他的幻想，他更害怕马克把他放在未知的期待中最后不告而别。

爱德华多没有回复马克的话，而恐惧这种情绪瞬间裹挟了马克，他害怕他离开之后爱德华多会不再见他，而这一晚只是爱德华多被酒精迷住了脑子意外发生的一晚，于是他对爱德华多许诺到：“我会再回来的，华多，一定。”

“不要向未来许诺，马克。”

5.

爱德华多确实对马克的承诺不抱有希望，不是因为他不相信马克确实会再次来到新加坡，而是因为现在的他更宁愿活在每一个当下，过去的痛苦他实在不想再次体验，即便是甜蜜的回忆也混着玻璃碎片在剜这他的心，而未来的许诺马克在过去也对他说过，他说他们的Facebook会如何如何，但最终结果只是马克他一个人的Facebook，他早就被踢出局了。

过去四年的生活也更加让爱德华多认清了当下的重要性，正是因为他花费了太多精力来抵抗过去的侵袭他才更加珍惜当下。

而马克切实地践行着他的承诺，他妄想借自己的行动来令爱德华多看清他的真心。在每一个新加坡的夜晚，他们一切都谈论，马克直截了当地表示对爱德华多前几任的轻蔑，而爱德华多享受着马克的嫉妒心理，他在那些嫉妒之词中反复证明着马克对他的爱。

在某一次去爱德华多家的路上，马克在路上捡到一只玫瑰，玫瑰开得很热烈，上面还带着几滴水珠。当爱德华多打开门时，马克将玫瑰递给他，他没说些什么，其实他苦思冥想了一路什么话可以讨爱德华多欢心，但最终无果，他怕他说了一些什么反而会将这算得上浪漫的局面破坏。

“请用一枝玫瑰纪念我。”当爱德华多看到玫瑰时他愣了一下，随后他拿起了这朵玫瑰花微笑的对马克说到。

请用一枝玫瑰纪念我，马克在内心重复一遍。此后马克每次再来新加坡都会给爱德华多带来一朵玫瑰花，但他却再也没有从爱德华多那里听到过这一句话。

几次过后，爱德华多叫马克不要再给他带玫瑰了，但马克执意这样做，并在下一次特意买了个花瓶来装他马克扎克伯格的玫瑰。

玫瑰花就放在爱德华多卧室的床头柜上，他对马克说到：“你的玫瑰你自己照顾。”他也确实如此做到，丝毫不在意他床头的玫瑰花是否枯萎，而每次都等马克在下个星期到来后再更换。

而当这样的时光过了大半年之后，马克终于才鼓足勇气对爱德华多说道：“下次你可以来硅谷看看我吗？”

此时的爱德华多被马克压在床上操着，他的大脑早就被快感灌满了，连马克说了些什么都实在没有听清，他随便的应着，再将自己和马克贴的更近些。

事后马克问他什么时候来，爱德华多确实不知道是什么事，但他也不想深究，随口答到或许是下个星期。

而当下个星期六来临时，马克坐在办公室给爱德华多打电话，他特意选用了爱德华多会心软的语气说道：“华多，你答应我了这星期会来硅谷看看我的。”

到现在爱德华多才明白马克给他下了一个什么套，才明白“when”指的是什么，但奇妙的是在马克再次拿他的爱利用他时，他一点都不痛恨马克，内心反而升起一种奇妙的快感起来。

这该死的事终于到了，是吗？他自己终于要亲手揭开他的痂壳了。

爱德华多其实早已在马克对他向未来许诺的那一晚就做好了准备要直面这境地，而这是他过去四年连想一下都要痛苦得呼吸不上气来的事，但就在那一晚，真正做下决定的那一刻，爱德华多并没有感觉到痛苦在挤压着他的心脏，反而是一种奇妙的震颤在他心里升起。

于是他将马克送的枯萎的玫瑰花扔掉，将花瓶里的水倒掉，向马克回复到：“好，星期天见。”

6.

当爱德华多再一次到达加州时，炎热的空气灌入他的肺，这不同于迈阿密，迈阿密的空气混着海水的盐腥味，而加州，是圣安娜风的光临之地，它理应燥热。

即便爱德华多对将要发生的事充满着诡异的期待，但这诡异的情绪下恐惧依旧纠缠着他，当他呼吸到门罗帕克的第一口空气后，恐惧瞬间占了上风，即便今天天气很好，但爱德华多总感觉下一秒这会下起雨来。

马克这次没有睡过头，他早在半个小时前就到达机场等待着爱德华多。在电话里爱德华多恶狠狠地威胁他，如果他再在机场看不到他，他就立马飞回新加坡。

马克将这句威胁的话当做是一个好兆头。在他们这过去的半年时光里，他们对过去避而不谈，马克怕惹怒到爱德华多，而爱德华多奉行着享乐主义标语——活在每一个享乐的当下中，于是他们就心照不宣地继续生活在虚无的现实之中。

但这次爱德华多终于下定决心对他们晦暗的过去揭开一个口了，马克这才觉得这过去的大半年也不是尽活在虚无之中，起码他还是改变了爱德华多一些不是吗？

“我们回家去看看beast吧。”马克小心翼翼地对爱德华多说到。

“好，走吧，不过说真的它也太像拖把了。”在看到马克那一刻，爱德华多突然心安了，他觉得什么都大不了了，至少马克来接他了，他们在变好了。

beast在看到马克的那一刻向他冲来，他和爱德华多一起蹲下去。马克对beast说到：“来和华多打招呼，给你看过照片的。”

“想不到我早已和一条狗交换了照片。”

“beast很喜欢你，华多。”

“对，比起你而言，他更喜欢我一些。”

爱德华多就此住在了马克家，他在这住得很自在，没什么争吵，自从他们再在一起之后他有时故意表现得很刁钻，而马克早已不像过去一样，相反地，他学会了迁就。

早晨亲吻完还窝在被子里的爱德华多之后再出门，晚上再给爱德华多带一朵鲜玫瑰回来，这是马克这些天的单调生活，他有时会空出一整天时间待在家中，不编程不碰笔电，他就和爱德华多待着一起，看些老电影什么的，偶尔爱德华多突发奇指挥着他做些什么，他也甘愿奉陪。

某一次爱德华多突发奇想，他和马克说他要在凌晨骑摩托穿越大半个门罗帕克，马克立马给他买了一辆顶配的哈雷，于是他们就真的在当天晚上上路了。爱德华多其实从未骑过摩托，但他自信的样子让马克恍惚，马克突然想到爱德华多以前撞坏过三辆法拉利，但其实把命交到爱德华多手中也不错。

马克坐在他身后，抱紧着爱德华多的腰。这有些像高中的女生们，马克想到。爱德华多仿佛全然不在意自己生命一样，他一直往前冲也不避开车辆，总是那些开着轿车的人惊恐地躲避着他们。

最后的结果当然是不太好，他们最后撞在了一颗树上，两个人都擦伤了，但爱德华多却在站起来的那刻大笑。马克看着爱德华多，心脏开始紧揪在一起，然后他突然拉起爱德华多的手开始跑着，他们最后在一家花店停下来。

马克拿着路边随便捡的石头砸开了花店的玻璃门，进门偷了一枝玫瑰给爱德华多。

“请用一枝玫瑰纪念我。”马克将玫瑰递给爱德华多。

“请用一枝玫瑰纪念我。”

奇妙地，在经历此事之后，爱德华多内心深处不再由恐惧纠缠着，他终于开始放下过去对他的枷锁，他心脏的痂壳开始被马克细细的吻吻掉。他对自己说道：其实这一切都没什么大不了的，至少马克还会为他偷朵玫瑰花。但这些年的痛苦不是一下子可以消除的。

床头柜上花瓶中的玫瑰花一朵一朵多起来，爱德华多将它们的数量固定在七，同时他又借玫瑰花的数量来计算他与马克共同生活了多少天，当然自七天之后仍旧是七天，于是他和马克就永远生活在第七天这个死循环里。

但时间是一直前进的，它不会在第七天的二十四小时中逆回去顺过来再逆回去。当命运的那一天将要来临时，爱德华多早已经感受到了，他内心的震颤愈发强烈，终于在马克夜晚挨在他身边说“对不起”时到达顶峰。

“对不起。”马克抱着爱德华多贴在他耳边说道。此刻他的胸膛贴着爱德华多的后背，他可以感受到爱德华多突出的脊柱骨。

马克感受到怀里的爱德华多突然颤抖起来，他将自己的吻落在爱德华多的颈部，一直往下吻去，他在吻爱德华多那嶙峋的脊柱骨，他想靠吻来削化它的锋利。

他知道爱德华多哭了，他也知道爱德华多一直在等他这一句道歉，即便他早已在质证时期就在内心向爱德华多说过。

过了许久，爱德华多转过身来，对他说道：“我原谅你了。”


End file.
